Movie Night and a Party
by A Rabid Zombie
Summary: (Side-fic to Destiny Intwined) Kilik and Siegfried go see a movie and Siegfried realizes one of the characters reminds him of Kilik. (unbeta'd and very rushed)


Movies were not things that Kilik often watched in theaters. Whenever Maxi dragged him away from his computer monitor long enough to force the younger Asian to watch whatever it was Maxi wanted, it was always in the comfort of their home. If Maxi wanted to go out to a movie theater and watch something there he could go by himself or go on a date as far as Kilik was concerned. The older man may have gotten pouty, but he always ended up respecting Kilik's feelings on the subject and never dragged his room mate out to go watch something. It was a trait that the IT guy could only wish his boss shared because, as he was finding out, when Siegfried wanted to check out a movie with someone he wouldn't rest until the two of them were in the theater and the previews were starting.

* * *

"This place is empty." Kilik's voice was a whisper despite the truth behind his statement. It wasn't just that there were only a few seats taken besides their own in the dark theater. There was literally no one else there. It made finding open seats in the middle of the last row very easy, but there was also something concerning about the place. Weren't movies supposed to be packed with people all the time? It was part of why the Chinese man avoided them.

Seigfried didn't seem bothered by the state of things. He just shrugged and stretched out in his seat, propping his feet up on the seat in front of him as he answered, "Yeah. What's the point of running a business and having money if I can't use it to buy out an entire theater's worth of seats?"

The monk merely rolled his eyes and tried to get comfortable. It was quieter than he expected the place to be, but it was most likely due to the face that his boss was the only other one there. Unless the unreasonably large bucket of popcorn counted as another person, which Kilik was almost sure it did. He was fairly certain something of that size was not supposed to exist and that Siegfried had taken the bottom out of one bucket of popcorn and then attached what was left to another bucket- creating something twice as tall as what the theater served. No one seemed to complain, though. Apparently Mr. Schauffen was once a fan of movies as well and this kind of behavior was expected from the wealthy Germen men who sometimes came out to watch movies. Perhaps the snacks were half the fun of the experience. If the boxes of candies- some fruit flavored, some chocolate, some gummies, some hard candy- and the drinks- a large soda on one side and an equally large white cherry/blue raspberry mixed icee on the other- that flanked the blonde were anything to go by, theater food was a very important part to movies. Kilik himself had a cup with water held between his hands because he wasn't sure he trusted the cup holder attached to the seat. What if there was something gross and sticky in there? He was more comfortable holding his cup.

Siegfried had no problems talking through the previews. Not that Kilik much minded. He didn't see anything coming out that he was too interested in and, to be fair, Maxi was also a talker so the monk learned long ago to get used to the fact that commentary was custom during movies or TV shows or whatever they were watching at the time. Something about a robot that seemed to be made out of a balloon- Kilik wondered idly if he could make something like. Something based off of a book that Siegfried groaned about before launching into a story from his high school years. Whatever the Hell high school was- Kilik was not about to ask. A couple other things that would likely be decent when they came out and probably involve the IT guy being dragged away from work to watch with his boss if Siegfried's excitement was anything to go by.

When the movie itself started Siegfried was practically bouncing in his seat with excitement. He leaned over and whispered despite not actually having a need to be quiet, "You'll love this! These guys were awesome when I was a kid! I'll have to show you their older movies, too! They're great!"

Kilik just rolled his eyes and nodded, "I'm sure." He only flinched a little when his boss playfully hit him. Playfully hard enough to leave a bruise.

They made it an impressive almost full minute into the movie before Siegfried started pointing out different things and giving an explanation about what they were that was probably supposed to be a plot point later in the movie. He explained who every character was when they came on the screen while Kilik half listened and sometimes nodded. All and all it wasn't too bad until the characters the film was named for- a group of four giant turtle things- appeared and Siegfried gasped around a mouth-full of popcorn.

"Holy Shit!" He bellowed, "I just realized something!"

"That we're two grown men in a theater all to ourselves for the purpose of watching a children's movie about crime fighting mutants that live in a sewer?" Kilik asked before stealing a handful of popcorn. When he had said earlier that he didn't want any what he really meant was that if he changed his mind he'd steal Siegfried's. Not that the German seemed to mind too much. If Siegfried had minded, it still wouldn't have stopped Kilik, in all fairness.

The blond shook his head wildly before grinning and pointing to the screen, "You're that one! Right there! The scrawny nerdy one with the glasses and the stick! Look!"

For the rest of the movie any time anything happened involving the purple one, Donatello, Siegfried would take great joy in pointing out that it was Kilik. In retaliation, Kilik began doing the same thing with the massive turtle in red, Raphael, whom the Asian was sure had taken more than a few steroids. Unfortunately, instead of being bothered or insulted, Siegfried was proud and more than happy to point out how much more of a bad-ass his turtle was than Kilik's.

* * *

After a few days neither of them brought up the turtles. It wasn't until months later, while Siegfried was visiting Kilik and Maxi at their apartment, that anyone said anything about the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. It had started over pizza with Maxi making some stupid joke while they were talking about Halloween parties. Or, to be more exact, when Siegfried and Maxi were comparing notes on how to make Siegfried's Halloween party the best ever while Kilik tried to make it clear that he wanted no part in the celebration and that he would spend that night the same way he spent basically any other night. Working. By the end of the night Kilik's two closest friends had come to a decision that made the monk wonder why it was that he associated with either of them at all.

Halloween night saw Siegfried, Maxi, and Kilik with massive turtle shell backpacks, masks, and costumes that were disturbingly close to the characters in the movie. Kilik wasn't sure who Siegfried had hired to make them the costumes, but he hoped they had been paid well because they actually did a very good job. The only thing the trio didn't bother to do was put on face pain or latex to make them look more like turtles. They got overwhelmingly positive reactions. Siegfried ended up as Raphael, Maxi was Michelangelo, and Kilik was grudgingly Donatello.

Most of the night went well. Kilik found a nice corner to sit himself in in an attempt to keep away from the crowd, Maxi and Siegfried mingled and drank and kept tabs between them on who drank how much so they can keep up their contest for who could drink the most. The other employees in the office that Kilik didn't care about and didn't want to know all had a good time with their boss and a few even tried starting up a conversation with the creepy IT guy, which went alright in ways that made Kilik pray no one assumed this meant he was actually a friendly enough person to bother speaking to during working hours. He didn't want people barging into his office and turning on lights and trying to have a decent conversation with him and was sure to blame Siegfried if such events resulted from the party.

At one point a loud cry of "BROTHER" interrupted the rest of the party. Siegfried and Maxi had found someone else who showed up with a blue mask and a pair of katana and decided that this person was clearly the best Leonardo around. The man was more than happy to grin and drink and talk with the other two for most of the night and saw no problems with posing with them for a group photo- one that Kilik was reluctantly dragged into by his inebriated boss. By the end of the night the man had introduced himself as Mitsurugi and was stumbling out of the party with the rest of the turtles to head back to Siegfried's place for popcorn, more beer, and a marathon of the older TMNT movies.


End file.
